


La Vie En Rose

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Dancing, Fluff, Historical, Love, M/M, Singing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Benjamin Tallmadge knew that Hamilton and Laurens were the closest friends, but that didn’t prepare him for the sight he would see after hearing a melody from their shared room.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some historical lams!

Benjamin Tallmadge liked Hamilton and Laurens well enough. The two seemed to have a bond, almost more than brotherhood, everyone knew that they were the closest of friends. Personally, he thought that there might be something more between them than just brotherly love, but that faint suspicion did absolutely nothing to prepare him for the sight that he would see when he heard an almost inaudible melody from Laurens and Hamilton's shared room. 

Tallmadge was returning to the house to quickly change his socks, which had gotten soaking wet during training with the other aides and Washington. The only two that had stayed behind were Hamilton and Laurens. They had stayed behind to write some letters that needed to be written before the week was up, but when he looked into the room that was generally used to write letters they were nowhere to be seen. He assumed that they had finished and were getting ready to join them in training so, after he changed his socks, he went to join them in walking back to where they were training. Just before he pushed open the mostly closed door to their room he heard Alexander speak in a soft voice, “I have a surprise for you, dear boy,” Laurens chuckled before answering.

“Go on then, Alex,” he said, Tallmadge peered through the cracked door to see Hamilton get out a violin that Tallmadge didn’t know he had and start to play.

Tallmadge has heard the melody before but he couldn’t place it until Hamilton started to sing, “Hold me close, and hold me fast,” his deft fingers danced over the strings to create the beautiful song, “this magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose,” the admiration and love shined through every word that Hamilton sang, Laurens was grinning so wide it looked like he was going to die, “when you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose,” 

At this point, Tallmadge was starting to blush at the incredibly illegal scene before him. Besides the unlawfulness, it seemed like an intimate moment that he should not be witnessing but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Unaware of the hidden witness, Hamilton sang on.

“When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart,” pink was starting to tinge Laurens cheeks, he was still smiling remarkably tenderly at Hamilton. Tallmadge wasn’t sure what their relationship was, he was told of the disgusting acts that men did out of desperation and loneliness, but this didn’t look like that. It looked more like something a husband would do for his wife. 

“A world where roses bloom. And when you speak, angels sing from above,” the raw emotion that was exuded from his voice affected even Tallmadge, “everyday words seem to turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be la vie en rose,” at this point, Hamilton set his violin down and held his hand out to Laurens while continuing to sing, “And when you speak angels sing from above,” the pair began to slow dance while Hamilton sang, Laurens has picked up the song and started to sing with Hamilton, “everyday words seem to turn into love songs,” the men’s voices blended together into a beautiful crescendo while they looked into each others eyes, “Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose,” they concluded the song gently singing the last few notes and tenderly kissing in the middle of the room. 

As they broke apart, Tallmadge decided to knock on the door and clear his throat. There was a tremendous clattering from the room as the men panicked and scrambled to look ordinary. “Yes? Who is it?” Laurens shouted, his voice a few octaves above normal.

“It’s Benjamin, can I come it?” He asked, feigning innocence. 

“Of course,” Hamilton said, sounding extremely panicked, he pushed open the door to see Laurens standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and Hamilton hurriedly tidying their room, “what can we do for you?” He asked, straightening some papers, facing away from Tallmadge. Laurens turned around as well to go sit on the bed.

Benjamin swallowed his pride before whispering, “I saw,” Hamilton dropped the papers he was holding and slowly turned around while Laurens looked at Tallmadge, stunned.

“What?” Hamilton said, eyes wide with fear and shock, “What did you just say?” His tone of voice sounded almost as if he were praying.

“I saw,” Tallmadge said in a slightly louder tone, looking between their twin faces of fear, “I saw everything,” 

Laurens, who had previously been immobile, sprang into motion. He stood in front of Hamilton, as if to protect him. “Benjamin please,” he begged, tears filling his eyes, “please don’t tell anyone,” 

Tallmadge looked on in shock at the teary face of one of the bravest men he knew, did he actually think that he was going to tell on him? “Laurens, rest assured, I won’t say a word. I’m not in the business of getting some of the best soldiers this army has killed,” Both Hamilton and Laurens visibly relaxed.

“I pray that we have not made you uncomfortable in any way,” Hamilton said apologetically, the panic from before still receding in his mind.

Tallmadge chuckled, “Of course not Hamilton, in fact, your voice is quite good, you should sing more,” he said with a good natured smile.

Laurens gave Tallmadge a sly smile, “That’s what I always say,” elbowing Hamilton softly, “at last someone agrees with me,”

Hamilton turned bright red, his face almost matching his hair, he spluttered a nonsensical response while Tallmadge and Laurens laughed. He stalked over to the bed and buried his face in his hands as he sat cross legged on the bed, “God, this is so embarrassing,” he mumbled into his hands. John sat next to him and whispered something into his ear which made him even more red, “John!” He whispered, horrified.

“Come on,” Tallmadge laughed, “we have work to do,” he walked out of the room, trusting that they would catch up. He was glad that they had found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that la vie en rose was not written til way later, let me have my fluff! Anyway, I thrive on comments so tell me what you think <3


End file.
